The Alluring Anthea
by Daphne Li
Summary: *Sequel to 'Forced to Love'* Sakura and Syaoran's son, Chang, is like his father...too much like his father. But when Chang has to find the master of some mysterious new cards, he will end up showing a side of himself no one knew he had...or did they? C+
1. Default Chapter

Daphne: "Here is the sequel to 'Forced to Love'. It was just too much of a temptation to write a sequel, instead of leaving it at that. Anyway, I hope you like this one as much as you liked 'Forced to Love', and I hope you will send a lot of reviews for me to read (I always like getting reviews!). Anyway, I will not keep you in suspense! Here is the first chapter of 'The Alluring Anthea'! (Wondering about the title?.well, you will have to wait till the later chapters. It will explain it then!)"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Alluring Anthea  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
A young man of about sixteen stood in the middle of a set of training rings, practicing with his sword. It was a shiny silver sword, very well- made and sturdy. Dark green stones were set into the hilt of the sword, and they shone in the sunlight. With experienced thrusts and blocks, the young man did a drill that looked quite easy when he did it, but in reality, was one of the most complex moves that were possible to make with a sword. The boy was good.almost too good.  
  
Next to the ring sat a young woman of about eighteen. She had a piece of sewing in her lap, but her lovely emerald eyes were riveted to the young man's actions. Her eyes followed his every move, and watched closely as he easily worked through the drill. A look of immense pride was in the woman's eyes as she watched him. Her long auburn hair reached to the middle of her back, and lay in lovely waves and curls, blown gently by the breeze.  
  
Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder and she finally took her eyes off the boy in the ring, smiling as the person sat down next to her, slipping their arm around her waist. It was a young man with raven-violet hair and dark blue eyes. He looked to be about twenty years of age, and was quite handsome, with a hint of humor racing through his eyes at all times.  
  
Still the young man in the ring seemed unaware of all this. He was focused on finishing a dizzying string of spins and thrusts. Soon, though, a loud gong rang out and the young man stopped, not even breathing hard. He sheathed his sword and then turned cold amber eyes toward the couple at the edge of the ring. He slowly walked toward them, his amber eyes staring as though her could see through them. This, however, did not make them uncomfortable. That was just the way that Li Xiao-Chang was.  
  
"You are doing better than I have ever seen you do." The violet-raven haired man said. Chang looked at him coldly and then gave a stiff nod.  
  
"I appreciate your praise." He stated, his eyes never leaving the other's face.  
  
"He is right. You are excellent.but don't you think that you should take a break?" The girl asked softly, her sweet voice making the amber eyes look at her a bit more warmly than the boy, but still with no real feeling in his eyes.  
  
"No." Was all he said. Li Ying-fa sighed and looked at her fiancée, Hiiragizawa Tryon. He simply shrugged his shoulders and then put his arm around her waist, drawing her closer.  
  
"Aunt Sakura, Haley and Rose are in the gardens." Tryon informed the younger boy. In response, he got a 'thank you', and a nod, before Chang headed off in the opposite direction. Again Ying-fa and Tryon looked at each other, shrugging. They were used to Chang and his ways.  
  
"Are you looking forward to the wedding?" Tryon asked slyly, as he pulled his fiancee even closer, and she smiled and nodded. They had been engaged ever since she was sixteen and he was eighteen, when Tryon had admitted to Ying-fa that he loved her. All his life he had doted upon her, fulfilling her every little whim, even if he got hurt doing it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh, look! Look at that pretty white lily!" A nine year-old Ying-fa cried, pointing into one of the palace ponds and at a lily that was floating lazily in the water. An eleven year-old Tryon eyed that enthralling flower, and then with one moment of thought, jumped into the four-foot pond to retrieve it for her. She was delighted when he placed it in her hand, and she gave him a soft, baby kiss on the cheek, in gratitude; Tryon's blush knew no bounds.  
  
"Tryon! Oh, you silly boy, I have told you over and over not to swim in the palace ponds!" Princess Hiiragizawa Tomoyo cried, pulling him from the water and dragging him back to the castle, leaving a tearful Ying-fa behind. She blamed it all on herself that he had gotten into trouble. It was she who had wanted the flower. For the rest of the afternoon, Ying-fa alternately stroked the soft petals of the flower, and sobbed her little heart out. By nighttime, the palace was in a huge disarray, as many people searched desperately for the girl. Tryon spread his warm, sky blue aura like his father had shown him to do, finding her faint pink one in the gardens, near where they had been that afternoon. Tyron quickly slipped out into the night, and quickly found her, huddled under a Sakura tree, still crying softly.  
  
"Ying-fa? What is it?" Tryon asked, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. She didn't seem to notice. Her tearstained face turned to him and her tear-filled eyes met his.  
  
"It was all my fault that you got into trouble! All my fault. I am sorry. I really am, and please don't hate me!" She whimpered, pain filling her eyes. Tryon laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, Ying! I would never hate you. And I wanted to get you that flower. You didn't make me jump into the pond, I did it on my own. Now, please stop crying. They are so worried abut you, and have been searching for you since supper." He informed her, gently helping her up. She smiled sweetly at him, like the sun after the rain, and took his hand as they walked back to the palace together.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*New flashback*  
  
"Oh, no! Please come down! Oh, dear!"  
  
An eighteen year-old Tryon stopped sword-fighting with Stephen and turned around at the sound of Ying-fa's distressed voice. Stephen, who already knew of Tryon's infatuation with Ying-fa, nodded to his partner and left the ring. Tryon hurried over to where her voice had been, and found her at the edge of the forest, looking up into a tall tree.  
  
"What is it?" He asked softly. Ying-fa turned her lovely face towards him, making him catch his breath as her lovely emerald eyes lit up at the sight of him; he had to remind himself to breath.  
  
"My bird. Haley and I were petting him when he flew up into this tree and now he simply refuses to come down. I am afraid a hawk will get him." She exclaimed, her sweet voice making the color rise to his cheeks. Without a word, he walked over and began to climb the tree.  
  
"About how high is it?" He asked, using his magic to search for it.  
  
"Not quite ten feet above you." She stated, answering what he already knew. He nodded and climbed higher. After about three minutes, he reached the bird and grasped it gently around its body.  
  
"Go back to the palace." He commanded it, opening his hand. It took off and flew towards the building named, as Tryon began to climb down again. Half way down, there was the snap of a branch and Tryon felt all the support disappear from under his right foot. He desperately grasped for anything to hold on to, but all he got was air. With a bang, he hit the ground at Ying- fa's feet, making her cry out. Tryon's eyes were closed and his breath was weak and ragged, as though he couldn't get enough air.  
  
"NO! Tryon, please answer! Tryon, please! Oh why did you do that for me? I always seem to get you into trouble! This is all my fault! Please answer! Please!" Ying-fa sobbed, her voice pleading, as she buried her face in his chest, not knowing what to do. A warm hand came up and cupped her face.  
  
"Don't say that, my tenshi! Don't you ever say that!" Tryon groaned in a weak voice.  
  
"Tryon! You are alive! I am so sorry! It was all my fault that."  
  
"I told you not to say that, Ying. I *wanted* to get your bird. It was my choice." He insisted. She sniffed, and for the first time in his life, he saw her glare.  
  
"You always tell me that! But how can I believe it? You do anything I ask.even when I don't actually ask for it. Why do you do that, Tryon? Why do you hurt yourself for me?" She whimpered sadly. Tryon sighed, and he took her hands, feeling much stronger now.  
  
"Because I love you, Ying-fa. I always have. I would do anything to make you happy, even if it means seeing you marry another man." He whispered, feeling his heart break. There. He had done it, and now, he had tainted all her child-like innocents with just those few words. How could he be so selfish? How could he do this to his dear angel? He turned his head away and looked back towards the palace, refusing to meet her eyes. In the meantime, the shock of his words had passed, and now, waves of immense joy sprang up in her chest, making her heart thud against her ribs and then jump into her throat, choking her with emotion. He loved her! He always had! Even when she had thought that he loved her more like a little sister! Without thinking, she gently turned his head and placed her soft, sweet lips on his in a mind-numbingly passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you as well, my Tryon." She whispered, pulling back. He was too startled to do anything but gape at her, his lovely blue eyes wide.  
  
"You love me?" He managed to gasp. She nodded shyly.  
  
"I believe that I always have. I believed that you thought me more of a sister, though. I was too afraid to tell you." She breathed, as he pulled her down for another kiss, cutting off the rest of her words. She pulled back giggling.  
  
"Our mothers will be pleased. They have so much wished that their children would eventually marry. However, I think father may be a bit.upset. You know how he is with Uncle Eriol!" Ying-fa giggled, as Tryon chuckled along. Then she slowly helped him to get up, making sure that nothing was broken. When she was positive that he was fine, she slipped her arm around his waist, and led him back to the palace, just in case. He laughed.  
  
"Should we tell them soon, or torture them?" He asked cheekily. She smiled.  
  
"Tell them right away. I don't think I could keep the secret long!" She giggled, as they entered the palace.  
  
*End second flashback*  
  
"Who would have thought that your father would be so accepting towards the engagement?" Tryon asked thoughtfully. Ying-fa smiled.  
  
"Papa is very understanding in those things, darling. He likes you, and even if he didn't, he would allow it because of mother." She assured him, making him laugh.  
  
"When we are married, remember to have me thank her!" Tryon chuckled, leading her back into the palace; the next day was the day of the wedding.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Xiao-Chang left his sister and Tryon, he swiftly made his way to his grandfather's prized gardens, where his mother, Haley, and his little sister Li Rose, who was now three years old. They were sitting near a large fountain, with his mother and Haley sitting on a bench across from it, talking, while Rose sat on the edge of the rock wall surrounding the fountain. He silently made his way over to them, but his silence did not keep his mother from sensing him and turning her warm, sweet smile towards him.  
  
"Hello, Chang dear. How did your training go?" Princess Sakura asked softly, her pretty emerald eyes searching his.  
  
"Fine, mother. I hope that you are well." He returned, taking a seat beside little Rose, who seemingly hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
"Oh, yes. Tell me dear, have you seen Aki?" Sakura asked, referring to her youngest son, and Chang's eight year-old brother. Aki was just his nickname, though. His given name was Sasaki.  
  
"He went into the forest hours ago. He said he wouldn't be back until supper. I believe that he has found some new forest animal to play with." Chang answered, loosening up under the presence of some of his six most favorite people in the world, them being his father, Li Syaoran. Sure, he loved his other family members (though he never showed it), but out of them all, his father, mother, older sister, younger siblings, and Haley were dearest to him. However, if he had to choose out of all six, he would have to say that his mother, younger sister, and Haley were the closest to his heart. (Not as if he would ever say it outloud!)  
  
"Did he take his cards with him?" Sakura asked anxiously. This was another thing that she, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran had agreed on for their children. When Chang was small, Sakura and Eriol had spent several days creating a deck of magical cards, almost identical to Sakura's, just for Chang's use. Chang's cards were guarded by a beast that he had created when he was older. It was a forest green, female dragon named Xzodia, that could transform into a borrowed form of a lizard, whom Chang affectionately (a/n: ???) called Zoe. Then, when they found that Aki had magic, they had not hesitated to make some cards for him, as well as a deck for Haley as well, when they realized that she had magic as well; which was strange, because no other member of Haley's family had magic. They were, however, part fairy, so that could have something to do with it.  
  
"Yes, he did." Chang answered shortly. His mother sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh, well then, I won't worry. It seems like he is always out doing something like that, isn't he?" Sakura commented, looking out at the nearby forest. Ever since he was little, Aki had been enthralled by the forest and its many creatures. His parents later found out that Aki had the shocking ability to communicate with anything from the animals of the forests, to the plants there. It was quite a gift, Eriol had told them, and it was quite rare.  
  
"He find a hurted wolf puppy. He bring it home, Chang." Piped up a little voice. Chang looked down to see Rose looking up at him earnestly, her hazel eyes probing. Then Chang did something that he never would have done in public, or in front of any of his other relatives. He reached down and picked the little girl up in his arms, setting her on his lap, and stroking her light brown hair, that was almost a blonde color.  
  
"Good for him." Was all he said, pulling his little sister close, and making sure that his mother and Haley were looking away so they would not see him. Rose. One of the few family members that he even remotely showed emotion to. Even his father had received not one hug or smile. Well, no one had ever received a smile, for that matter. It was as if Chang's mouth was frozen into a permanent straight line; but hugs he could do.  
  
"I wuve you, Chang." She whispered, before climbing out of his lap and walking away down a garden path. He watched her go with a seemingly noncaring glance, and then turned to see Haley smiling at him; his mother was gone.  
  
"I had another dream last night. A strange one." She commented, looking down at the cross-stitching project that was on her lap. Instantly, he was alert. Now, you may wonder why Haley, of all people, who was not related to him in the least, could possibly be so dear to him. The reason for this was actually because of an event that happened when she was ten and he was eight.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At midnight, a terrified scream ripped through the Kinomoto Palace, jolting everyone awake. Chang sat up in bed, sweating and biting his lip to keep from yelling aloud. He heard the scream, which came from a room not far from his. He jumped up and raced to the room, getting there before anyone else had the chance. Using his power, he banged the doors open and looked around alertly. He spotted a very pale Haley, sitting up in her bed a sobbing. He stood where he was, as other family members and her family ran into the room.  
  
"Oh, Haley my darling! What is the matter, love?" Alongue asked, hurrying over and putting comforting arms around the troubled girl. Haley pushed her away and then lay down, turning her back to them.  
  
"It.it was just.just a bad dream. I am sorry for waking you. Please go." She sobbed. Her mother glanced at her, worried, but could do nothing but obey as the others left the room. One person still stood in the shadows, however, watching every move the terrified girl made. Her shoulders shook and her whole body trembled in real fear. She was slowly shaking her head and mumbling to herself.  
  
"It could not be true. It couldn't." She was saying. It was then that the figure knew what had happened.  
  
"What did you see?" Chang asked in a stiff voice. Haley gave a tiny shriek and turned around to face him. His face was neutral, but she could sense that he was nervous. Somehow, seeing him like this, made her want to tell him.  
  
"Something big and green, with huge fangs and yucky red eyes. It was inside a palace, and then it went into a room. There was a lady there.she was smiling, and then it.just entered her somehow, as though she had invited it. It was awful. Her eyes turned bright red, and her face became twisted and.then more beautiful, as if it was a mask to hide what was really beneath. But what was worst, she then went into another room, where two children were asleep and.it got dark. There was a scream, a boy's scream, and then a little wail from a baby. I.I think she killed them." Haley whimpered. Chang sank down on her bed and cupped his chin in his hands, his face still neutral.  
  
"It was a demon. And she did welcome it in. She *wanted* it. I saw it too. I thought it was just a dream, but now.how could it possibly be?" He asked, saying the longest string of words that she had ever heard out of him at one time. She gaped.  
  
"You had it too?" She gasped. He nodded.  
  
"So it is happening then. Demons are returning to this world and are finding hosts to live in. You know that they can't live in sunlight, and using a human as a host is the only way for them to survive. We will have to be careful. They could be anywhere." He warned. Her sea-blue eyes widened and she nodded.  
  
"Why did we both have the dream, though? Why not someone else besides me? I don't have magic." She said. Chang shrugged.  
  
"That is what you think. Every living thing has some sort of magic in them, whether it be weak, or strong. You have it too, and perhaps you are a little more in-tune to unconscious things, than things that happen when you are awake." He suggested. She smiled.  
  
"You may be right! Thank you for helping me Chang, and making me feel better." She whispered, putting her arms around him in a hug. She was shocked when she felt his arms twin around her waist and hug her back, gently. When she pulled away, he nodded to her, then got up and left the room, leaving her in a daze. But she knew one thing. This had changed the whole relationship between them; for the good.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Haley. The first person, besides his mother and older sister, that he had ever hugged. And even after all those years, Rose was still the only exception to that list.  
  
"Tell me." He said, settling down to listen to her dream.  
  
"Well, I was on a horse, and you were there. We were near a farmhouse, and there was a large expanse of corn and grain growing in the background. There were three people in plain sight, an older man, a young woman, and another man, just older than me. I couldn't see any features or faces of the people, I only knew that they were there. But then came another person into view. It was a young woman, not much younger than you, I wouldn't think, and I could see her clearly. She was lovely, Chang! Her hair was covered by a piece of fabric, but her face! Beautiful blue eyes that seemed to change color range, as they looked at us. Lips.you will never believe it.that were redder than my mother's! And there were cards! Lots of cards raining down from nowhere!" Haley said, her voice excited. "I couldn't see any more than that. I wish I knew what it meant." She sighed.  
  
"Perhaps it was simply a pleasure dream." He finally said, after a while. Haley sighed again and nodded.  
  
"You are probably right. It was such a.different dream, though. I suppose I wanted it to be real, because it *was* different than my usual everyday dreams." She said. He looked away, not saying anything. His attention was now focused on a light brown haired, emerald eyed boy that was walking down the garden path with a small wiggling bundle in his arms. He was focused on his burden, but when he sensed another presence, he looked up, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Look what I found, Chang. He was all alone.no mother. She died days ago from poachers, and his siblings too." Sasaki said, showing Chang a black and brown wolf pup, who's fur was still silky soft. The pup was shivering, but looked upon the two new people with trust. All at once, the pup gave a weak cry, and it turned pleading eyes towards Haley. Haley cooed and pulled the pup from Aki's arms, rocking it gently back and forth. The pup gave another squeak, softer this time, and Haley smiled.  
  
"He wants some food. I will go heat up some goats milk." She announced, walking down the path that lead to the palace. Aki grinned and turned to his older brother.  
  
"He likes her. He said that she is like his mother." The younger boy said, beaming. Chang interpreted this as Aki's way of saying that the wolf pup was here to stay.  
  
"That is good. After Ying-fa is gone, Haley will need someone to keep her company." Chang commented, looking down another path as his little sister reappeared, her hands full of lilies-of-the-valley. She smiled prettily at him, and raised her arms indicating that she wanted him to carry her. Chang picked her up and carried her back to the palace, with Aki on his heals.  
  
"I am going to miss her." Aki said, looking out at the gardens one last time before he went inside. Chang knew what he was talking about. They would all miss Ying-fa when she was married and went to live at the Hiiragizawa castle. But Aki had to admit that he was glad his sister had found the man of her dreams.  
  
"We all will." Chang said shortly. Aki didn't comment. He was used to Chang's emotionless words and short sentences. He only wished that other people could understand Chang like his family could. Sure, on the outside Chang was cold and cynical to everyone but his closest family, but Aki was sure that inside, Chang was just like his father.  
  
"Ying-fa leave toon. I miss." Rose whimpered, laying her head on Chang's shoulder and gazing down the hall they were now walking through. Change nodded curtly and they walked the rest of the way to the Dinning Hall in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. Three to a dream

Daphne: "Well, here is the second chapter! I hope that you like it, and please review to tell me what you think! Thank you to all who have already reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me! So there!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The Alluring Anthea by: Daphne Li Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Ying-fa! You look simply lovely!" Lana cried. Lana was the seventeen year old daughter of Tomoyo and Eriol. Her charming amethyst eyes were twinkling, as she looked at the wedding dress that Tomoyo had made for Ying- fa's wedding.  
  
"Just like an angel!" Milliah, Meiling and Touya's eighteen year-old daughter added. Milliah and Haley's twin brother, Trey, were engaged, as was Haley's older brother Stephen, to Lana. Haley and Chang were the only children (besides Aki and Rose), who were still single.  
  
"Just like your mother." Haley commented, sticking another sakura blossom in Ying-fa's hair. Sakura, who was standing in the corner of the room, beamed. Ying-fa was in a many-layered wedding dress of sheer white silk and white gauze, all embroidered with cherry blossoms. It was a full-skirted dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and a long, beautiful veil that was secured with a diamond tiara. Suddenly, the door opened and Syaoran walked in, his face glowing.  
  
"It is time. How is my sweet little cherry blossom?" He teased, making Ying- fa blush.  
  
"Oh, papa! Really, I am eighteen." She said proudly, making him chuckle, and take her arm.  
  
"Yes you are, but you will always be my baby girl." He muttered, making her smile and Sakura giggle. The other girls hurried out of the room to take their positions at Ying-fa's side, while Sakura went and sat down beside her brother and Meiling. Haley was Ying-fa's maid-of-honor, while Lana and Milliah were her brides-maids. Tryon had Chang as his best man, and he had asked Trey and Stephen to be his supporters. Aki was the ring-bearer, and little Rose was the flower girl. Tryon stood at his post, eagerly watching for Ying-fa to come into view.  
  
The wedding march started. Everyone turned eagerly to see the procession coming up the isle. Rose was in the lead, tossing small handfuls of flower petals into the air. Aki came next with the rings, and behind him came the brides-maids.  
  
The maid-of-honor was next, and then.the breathtakingly lovely Ying-fa, on the arm of her proud father. Tryon's mouth dropped as his bride came into view, the sheer veil over her face, but not able to hide the happy blush staining her cheeks. When they reached the men, Ying-fa kissed her father's cheek, and then took Tryon's arm, looking at him happily. Tryon's heart hit the ceiling, and only came down when the ceremony was done.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The holy man crowed, making the whole church wait with batted breath as Tryon tenderly lifted the veil and gently kissed his wife. Then the whole church rose up with congratulations and well-wishes, making the new couple blush at all the attention. Little Rose ran up as they were walking down the isle, and motioned to be picked up. Tryon laughed and did as she asked, carrying the little girl outside to where the carriage waited.  
  
"We were going to take her along!" Tryon joked, as he handed the little girl back to her mother, who had come over to kiss Ying-fa one last time. Syaoran smiled at his new son and they spoke a few words, before the carriage drove off into the distance, it's passengers still waving and calling 'goodbye'.  
  
"She is gone." Rose whimpered, her pretty lips trembling. Slowly, everyone was leaving the chapel, leaving the royal family alone.  
  
"She is." Syaoran said softly, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair. Tears had filled his eyes, while Sakura had already began to cry.  
  
"Don't cwy, daddy. I here. Aki an' Chang here. We happy." She soothed, running her tiny fingers through his hair. He smiled and pulled her close, into an hug.  
  
"I know you are here, and I won't be lonely, not with your mother around!" Syaoran said jokingly, making Sakura blush and swat his arm, her tears forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*Two years Later*  
  
"Am I doing it right, Chang?" A ten year-old Aki asked, moving his sword in a number of difficult positions. Chang nodded shortly, and then proceeded to show him how to do another hard set. Their father, Prince Li Syaoran sat on the side of the ring, watching closely as his oldest son showed the younger how to do the motions. In Syaoran's lap sat a five year-old little girl, with blonde-brown hair and bright hazel eyes that now had a tinge of green in them.  
  
"Daddy, when can I learn to fight?" She asked, reaching up and looping her arms around his neck, her eyes searching his. He chuckled and pulled her closer.  
  
"Perhaps when you turn seven. You are already learning self-defense right now, and you will need all your concentration on that, if you are to master it. Then, perhaps, we will think about the sword." He answered. She nodded understandingly and then turned back to watch her brothers' motions.  
  
By now Stephen and Lana had been married for just over a year, and Trey and Milliah had been married just a few days before. Now it was just Chang, Aki, Rose, and Haley, along with their parents and King Touya and Queen Meiling, staying in the Kinomoto palace. When Fujitaka had died, Sakura had been so distraught that Touya had insisted that they live there permanently. At first, Syaoran had been hesitant, but then his mother had informed him that she would run the Li kingdom until they were ready to come back. His sisters and their husbands had taken up living at the Li palace, and Syaoran couldn't face the idea of living with them twenty-four- seven. So he had reluctantly agreed. Tomoyo and Eriol had taken up residence at the nearby Hiiragizawa castle, and Tarren and Alongue moved back and forth between the Kinomoto palace and the Wyngardium Hollow palace. Haley, tired of going back and forth, had decided to stay in the Kinomoto kingdom with Chang, Aki and Rose.  
  
"He is getting better." A voice jolted Syaoran out of his thoughts, and made him turn around. There was his lovely wife, crouching beside him and grinning.  
  
"Mommy!" Rose giggled, as Sakura settled next to them. Even after all these years, Sakura had kept her sweetness and youthful appearance. She had not one gray hair on her head, and her body was still strong and lithe, unlike many other women at her age (She was thirty-nine, going on forty now!). In the same way, Syaoran had not changed much. His hair was still it's rich chestnut color, and his amber eyes were still warm and caring. He was still muscular and strong, though his wife seemed to think that he needed coddling.  
  
"Good work." Chang said shortly, making his family turn and look at the two boys who were bowing to each other out in the ring. Chang had not changed much, besides becoming much more muscular and strong. His amber eyes still held their cold glint, and his chestnut hair was still ever-messy, and all over the place. Aki's chestnut hair was cut in a page-boy style, and his green eyes sparkled with humor and life. He had grown taller, and had become a bit more muscular.  
  
Rose's blonde-brown hair was short and curly, and reached to just below her chin. Her hazel-green eyes twinkled with innocence and love for her family. She was still rather quiet and thoughtful, her words more clear and legible than they had been when she was three. She also still showed great affection towards her oldest brother, in private, when no one else was there. She seemed to realize that he didn't wish to show affection to anyone, even if it was only in front of his family. But when they were alone, he would hold her close and rock her gently, until she either relaxed, or fell asleep. His touch was always warm and soothing, just like her mother's. But there was something else in it. A need to express his feelings to her, but no way to do so.that he knew of. She sensed this, and felt happy that she was the recipient of all he could manage to give.  
  
"Did you see that, dad? I am getting better! I have got to tell Haley!" Aki crowed, sheathing his sword and running towards his family, with Chang following more slowly. His eyes caught Rose's and they stayed there, silently communicating to her. Her eyes answered and then she turned away to congratulate her other brother for his accomplishment. Sakura, however, had seen the look that passed between them, and she sighed. Rose was actually starting to take after Chang in the 'silent department'. Yes, she was still sweet and innocent, but her silence unnerved her mother a bit. Rose also seemed to be quite a bit more mature than her siblings, Ying-fa and Aki had been at her age. This also worried Sakura, though both fears she only related to her husband, who shared in her worry, but neither could do anything.  
  
"Well, why don't we go back to the palace and tell Touya, Meiling and Haley about this?" Syaoran suggested, earning himself a big grin from his youngest son. Syaoran threaded his arm with Sakura's, and then led his family back to their home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Chang sat up with a start, cold sweat running down his body again for the second time in his life. He had had the same dream again. The one about the demon entering the woman..but it seemed he wasn't the only one who had had it. Chang shot up and raced into Rose's room, where the little girl lay sobbing. Chang stood back in the shadows, waiting for his parents to come. Haley entered the room first, however, white and shaken. She nodded to Chang, and then moved over to the little girl, trying to soothe her.  
  
"What is the matter?!"  
  
"Rose? Haley, what is wrong?" Syaoran demanded. Haley looked at the sobbing girl, who was now being comforted by her mother, and then over at the silent Chang. They had all had the same dream, at the same time, and now, Haley was sure that something wasn't right.  
  
"Uncle Syaoran, Aunt Sakura, may I speak with you in the library? It is very important. I think I can explain better there." Haley stated, as Syaoran began to argue. He then glanced at his distraught daughter and then nodded helplessly. Sakura reluctantly pulled away from the girl and looked pleadingly at Chang.  
  
"Keep an eye on her until she falls asleep, please?" She begged, as Syaoran led her outside and began to shut the door. Chang nodded and then settled into the rocking chair across from Rose's bed. When she sensed that they were alone, Rose ran wailing into her brother's arms.  
  
"It was horrid, Chang. Horrid." The little girl shuddered. Chang's arms wrapped around her comfortingly and he began to rock the chair back and fourth.  
  
"I know. I had the same dream when I was eight. Haley had it too. This was the second time it has occurred, except this time, you have had it as well." Chang commented. She shuddered.  
  
"No wonder you two are so close." She whispered, snuggling closer to her brother and slipping her tiny arms around his waist.  
  
"You have to go somewhere." Rose informed him. Chang nodded, but said nothing.  
  
"Haley has to go with you." She added. Again he said nothing. She snuggled closer.  
  
"I will be with you, even if I don't go." She said, as his grip tightened on her, and a happy warmth spread through her body. She felt safe and warm in his arms, as if nothing could ever hurt her again. She looked up to see that is eyes were closed; he was still awake, just thinking. She slowly closed her eyes, as they became to heavy to keep open any longer.  
  
"I love you, Chang." She whispered, just before she fell asleep. Her last conscious feeling was of his arms tightening even more around her, his way of saying, 'I love you, too'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
".What do you think it means?" Haley asked, as she finished her story and waited for Sakura and Syaoran to answer. Sakura's face had fallen and Syaoran looked grave.  
  
"It means that for some reason, demons are returning to our world, and are taking people over for their own devices. What they want.is for you and Chang to figure out." Syaoran announced, making Haley jump.  
  
"Oh, and how do you propose we do that?" She asked sarcastically. Sakura grimaced and looked at her husband.  
  
"Long ago, the great Clow Reed had a rival, named Czarina Fiona. She was a Russian Queen who believed that her powers were just as great as Clow's. To prove it, she made a deck of cards herself, called the Czarina Cards. They had one guardian, a dragon named Flame, who was said to be quite vicious. Unfortunately, soon after she made them, she died, and the cards and Flame disappeared. Before she died, however, Fiona managed to banish the demons from the earth with her cards. If it was like you say, and they began to come back years before now, then it must be that the cards really weren't lost at all." Sakura said, as Haley sat in shock. Confining power within cards was a serious business, but this Fiona treated it as though it was a game or something!  
  
"But what does that have to do with us?" Haley questioned, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well, lately, Eriol, Chang, Syaoran and I have been feeling quite a bit of power coming from the kingdom of Vaile, where that evil Queen Marguerite reigns. We believe it to be the power of the Czarina Cards, and we are sending you and Chang to retrieve them. You are to go in disguise, as an offer of." Sakura winced, ".servants to a farmer over there. While you are working for him, you must search for the cards. When and if you find them, you must help their master capture the rest of the cards and then help them to escape to our kingdom. If Queen Marguerite were to find out, you would be in hot water." Sakura warned.  
  
Haley nodded, knowing that this was also the answer to another of her dreams. The farm one. She had a feeling that she would be meeting those men soon, and perhaps even that lovely girl. And if she did, perhaps they could help.  
  
"I will inform Chang of this in the morning." She promised, getting up and leaving without another word. Sakura looked at Syaoran helplessly.  
  
"It is starting. I hate to see them go into such danger, and Alongue will not be happy.but what can we do?" Sakura whimpered, burying her face in her husband's chest. Syaoran gently soothed her as she began to cry, but he too was worried. What would come of his eldest son? What would Tarren, Alongue, and Aki say when they found out? Most importantly, how would little Rose react, loosing her dear older brother for that long of a time?  
  
"I am not looking forward to this." Syaoran grumbled, as he continued to comfort his wife.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We have to what?" Chang asked the next morning, in a deadly soft voice. Rose was by his side, clinging to his pant-leg and not even worrying about being seen. Haley sighed and then related the tale that Sakura and Syaoran had related to her the night before.  
  
"So I..we have to go out into who knows what, and help some person who happens to have been stupid enough to open those.funny named cards?! They must be nuts!" He exclaimed, his mask slipping and revealing a boy that was almost identical to Syaoran. But then it was gone, as he realized his slip.  
  
"I mean, I am not going." He muttered, looking away, as Haley worked to keep from laughing. So this was the type of person who lay deep within Chang!  
  
"We don't really have a choice. We are the only magical persons old enough to go on the journey. Aki and Rose are too young.end even though there is Tryon, he is too busy with his kingdom and he needs to stay with Ying-fa." Haley stated. Chang gazed stonily at the wall, as Rose continued to cling to him, her face turned up towards him and thoughtful.  
  
"You knew, Chang. You just don't want to go." She stated sweetly, making Haley giggle. Aki, who was sitting in a corner of the room, looking worried.  
  
"But.Malco will want to go with you, Haley! He will not like staying here with me. In fact, he just told me that he refuses to. Wherever you go, he goes." Aki translated, as the wolf beside him began to howl. Malco was the name that Haley had chosen for the little black and brown pup, when it had decided that she would be its substitute mother. Now that Malco was older, he still followed Haley everywhere, and rarely strayed from her side. He even slept in her room, at the end of the large bed, where he made a nest of blankets to sleep in every night.  
  
"But wouldn't that be a bit too.conspicuous? I mean, they will know right away that something is not right, if they see him. Wolves rarely show their faces in public places, and much less with human companions." Haley pointed out, making Aki look thoughtful.  
  
"What if he was to go with you, and stay in the forest along the edge of the kingdom? He would be safe there, and you could put an invisibility charm on him, so no one would see him and try to kill him." Aki said. Malco looked pleadingly at Haley, who in turn, looked pleadingly at Chang.  
  
"Fine. But he had better not cause trouble." Chang said, as Malco gave a bark and jumped up to lick his face. Chang pushed him down, and Rose giggled as her brother disgustedly wiped his face off.  
  
"When should we be off?" Haley asked.  
  
"I would say within the next few days. We don't want to stall too much.I suppose. Although I wouldn't mind aborting this mission altogether. Who cares about those Czar.czar.funny-named cards?" Chang snapped, the hidden part of him slid out again, as Chang made a face, and then slipped his neutral mask back on. Haley giggled and Aki grinned. Rose looked confused and then her eyes lit up, in child-like delight.  
  
"Chang, your face can move!" She stated, causing Aki and Haley to burst into laughter. Chang stiffened, and then took her hand, squeezing it a bit. Rose felt a wave of laughter crest out of his hand and into her body, making her giggle. Secretly, he had enjoyed her little statement, and found it funny as well.  
  
"What is all the laughter about?" Sakura asked, running into the room. The young people quieted, not wanting to reveal their secret about Chang's other side..just yet.  
  
"Nothing, Auntie. Aki just told a joke. Changing the subject, have you decided when you want us to leave?" Haley asked. Sakura's face fell.  
  
"I was just coming to speak to you about that. Your father and I believe it best that you leave as early as.tomorrow. Your things are being packed, and a letter has been sent to Haley's parents." Sakura announced, looking a lot sadder than she sounded. Rose looked up at her mother and then went over and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry, mommy. They will be fine." She said, caressing her mother's long hair. Sakura smiled and then picked up her daughter, as Aki came over and hugged her as well.  
  
"She is right. We will be fine, Auntie." Haley added, putting her arm around Sakura's waist. Chang nodded stiffly, and then turned as his father entered the room, looking no happier than his mother.  
  
"Anybody for a bite to eat?" He asked, trying to distract them from the event at hand. Everyone moaned and giggled at his suggestion, but gladly accepted, not able to figure out anything more interesting to do.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Garret and Annie

Daphne: "Here is the third chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to get it up. I had writers block! Well, I hope that you will enjoy it, and please review! I really like your support.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The Alluring Anthea  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, this is goodbye." Syaoran mumbled the next morning, as Haley and Chang, dressed in commoners clothes, prepared to mount their horses and begin their journey to Vaile. Little Rose was clinging to her mother's dress skirt, watching the process with a less than happy face. Aki was silent as he watched his favorite not-really-a cousin hug Sakura, and then move onto Syaoran. When Haley reached him, her eyes were full of unshed tears. He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and wishing that this could be just a bad dream; But it wasn't. It was real, and they couldn't even be sure that they would see Chang and Haley again.alive, at least.  
  
"Have a safe trip. You will be all right." Rose said, hugging Haley and then moving onto Chang, who welcomed her hug with surprising fervor. Chang even gave a short hug to his mother, and then bowed politely to his father, before climbing onto his horse. Haley jumped onto hers, and they turned away, trotting their horses to the gates surrounding the palace. They turned back once, to wave one last time, and then they departed through the gate without looking back. Rose sighed and looked up at her mother, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"They will be all right, mommy. I promise." She whispered, looking after her brother, and not even noticing that her mother had not heard what she had said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"All right. We follow this road up until that ridge up there, then, when we reach the three-pointed turn-off, we take the right-handed road until we reach the city of Gaunge. From there, we head north until we see a bright red barn on the far right, and that is where we are expected." Haley said a few days later, looking at the map that Syaoran had handed to her before they had left. Chang's hard eyes turned towards the road and he kicked his horse into a gallop.  
  
"Chang! Wait for me, please!" Haley yelped, nudging her horse to follow his.  
  
"If we want to get there before sundown, we have to run these horses as fast as they can go." Chang stated, as she raced up beside him. She sighed and then watched for the three-roads. She did not have to wait long.  
  
"There." Chang pointed at the turn off, and they raced through, taking careful measures to take the right road. Within a few minutes, they found themselves in the bustling city of Gaunge, the very heart of Vaile. They rode through, getting curious glances from people they passed, but not acknowledging them. They duo rode far out of town and then stopped to orient themselves.  
  
"North until we reach the big red barn.aha! There it is!" Haley cried, standing up in the stirrups and pointing at a huge red barn. It was only a small part of the massive farm that they were to be 'working' at. Chang nearly wrinkled his nose at the thought of living with strangers, but he hid it well behind his mask of naturalness. Haley led the way across a small bridge that was built over a creek, and then down a dusty road to the farmhouse.  
  
"So.about that dream." Haley teased, as they pulled up in front of the house. Chang turned cold eyes on her.  
  
"You never forget, do you." It was a statement, not a question. She nodded proudly, and grinned.  
  
"Good! We need someone around here who is not forgetful! The last servants I had were bumbling and stupid, and couldn't do a thing right." A deep voice said. The two turned around, startled, only to see a small, middle aged man standing next to their horses. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to watch their every move. Chang immediately was on his guard, and looked at the man coldly. Then he remembered that he was no longer a prince, but quite literally a pauper!  
  
"I am Hannah, and this is Shane." Haley said, quickly making up false names for them. Chang caught onto what she was doing, and nodded a greeting. The man seemed content with this.  
  
"I am Conrad Fletcher, and this is my farm. My daughter, Marie will be home soon, and you will meet her then. Until she comes, I will show you the ropes and introduce you to my slaves." The man led them into the large house, without glancing at them. Haley shot a startled look at Chang.  
  
"Slaves?!" She whispered, looking stunned. He nodded.  
  
"They still have slaves here, you know." He muttered, his eyes glued to the back of Conrad's head. Haley sighed and continued walking in silence. This certainly was different than back at home! They had slaves and they wore funny clothes, and they had handsome men, and they.  
  
'Wait, what? Handsome men?!' Haley thought, glancing back out the window where she had seen the young man. He was still there, standing in the middle of the yard with their horses at his side. Haley gasped a bit, and Conrad came over to see what she was so enchanted with.  
  
"Oh, that is Garrett, one of my man-slaves. Pretty nice piece of work, isn't he?" Conrad chuckled, making Haley wince at his vulgar words. Chang growled softly, but said nothing. The young man in question looked to be about twenty-five years old, with light blonde hair and azure blue eyes. He was quite muscular and strong-looking.  
  
"Haley is fond of him already." Chang murmured, so Conrad could not hear. Haley turned bright red and slapped him on the arm. Though his face was neutral, she was sure that he was laughing at her inside; He, however, had not meant his words to be a joke. He was just stating the obvious, and he became quite annoyed when she had hit him.  
  
"Now, here are your rooms. You will begin promptly at seven in the morning, and continue with your work through four in the afternoon. If you fail to do this, I will not hesitate to take drastic action." Conrad said in a no nonsense voice. Haley and Chang couldn't tell if he was joking or truly serious.  
  
"Yes, sir." They both murmured.  
  
"Hannah, you will work in the kitchens, as a maid. Shane, you will work in the stables with Garrett. You will also be expected to help with the harvests." Conrad informed them, as he left them to sort out which room was who's.  
  
"I will take the green one. You take the blue." Chang said, stepping into the room that was painted entirely with green paint. It was a rather plain room, with a bed, only one dresser and a rickety chair, on which sat a bowl and pitcher of water, so he could wash his hands and face. Chang sighed and threw himself on the tiny bed. How had he gotten himself into this? Why him?!  
  
"Chang, perhaps we should go back downstairs. Conrad.or sir, as he wishes to be called, just announced that his daughter was home, and he wanted us to meet her.and his.*wince*.slaves." Haley stated, as she stuck her head into the room. Chang swallowed a sigh and then followed her down the stairs.  
  
"Ah! Hannah, Shane, here you are. I would like to present my daughter, Marie. Marie, these are our new servants, Hannah and Shane." Conrad announced, putting his arm around a slim, short girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes. She would have been quite pretty if she had not tried so hard to become so. Her lips and cheeks were tinted with rouge, and she wore heavy makeup on her eyes and eyelashes. She was also pouting absurdly.  
  
"But papa, are you positive we need new serv." Her words trailed off as she caught sight of Chang, and her eyes grew sly and greedy. They roved over him, and then returned to his face, looking satisfied. Her lips folded into a smile, that made both Haley and Chang shiver.  
  
"Actually, I don't mind at all! I certainly think that we need a new stable hand, and a new maid would do me no harm at all. Pleased to meet you. What did you say your name was?" She asked cheekily, putting her hand out to Chang to kiss. He only just kept from wrinkling his nose, and then did the proper thing. He kissed her hand and then met her sickly-sweet eyes.  
  
"My name is Shane, lady." He answered, making her giggle with delight.  
  
"Oh, I am no lady! Please, just call me Marie." She said, in what must have been her interpretation of a 'seductive voice'. Chang met Haley's eyes, and Haley had to look away to keep from laughing. Neither of them noticed that Conrad had left the room.  
  
"Hannah, Shane, these are our slaves, Garret and Annie." Conrad said in a bored voice as he came back into the room. The two 'servants' turned to see the boy they had spotted earlier, and a girl. Haley gasped softly and Chang met her eyes, transferring a silent message. It was the girl from the dream! This 'Annie' wore a rather ragged brown dress, and her hair was concealed by a piece of fabric.but her eyes! They looked at Chang with curiosity, turning a bright blue color, and then her face changed again, this time, neutral, like his own. Her eyes darkened and turned almost midnight blue. Her pretty blood-red lips pursed, and she looked nervously at Marie, who was now glaring at her with vengeance. Chang realized that he was staring and he turned away.  
  
'Just like Haley's dream.' He thought, his eyes roving over the young man beside Annie. Now, to smother any accusations about Chang's feelings for Annie, I will warn you that he was staring at her in curiosity (and slight disgust), not interest. He was simply wondering why on earth she had been in Haley's dream in the first place, and what it all meant.  
  
".join us for supper, won't you?" Marie was saying, as Chang returned to the present. Haley looked at him and nodded.  
  
"We would be honored to join you for supper, right Shane?" Haley hissed, eyeing Chang with annoyance. He nodded silently, and Marie beamed. It seemed that she had become quite fond of Chang, and was now throwing out all the charm she could muster, to get him wrapped around her finger. As she led them out, he rolled his eyes in annoyance, a move that was not missed by two people.  
  
"You might want to be careful around the.mistress. She tends to get a little touchy-feely when she has had too much to drink." Garret warned. Chang turned cold eyes to him and growled.  
  
"She will not lay a finger on me. No one will, or they will come to regret it." He hissed. Annie's eyes widened and her eyes darkened again.  
  
"That was not kind! Garret was just trying to warn you.and you have no idea what she is capable of. Her father has been known to do worse things to a man than just hurting them.Mughff!" She exclaimed, as Garret's hand slapped over her mouth. Chang simply stared at the girl with hidden amazement and suspicion. A real slave would never reveal such things about their master.or at least, a well trained slave. He nodded.  
  
"Then I will heed your warnings. But I maintain what I said before. For your information, no one has ever dared to raise a finger to me, and they certainly are not going to start now." He stated, walking from the room. Annie turned her wide eyes toward Garret.  
  
"He seemed.nice." Garret said, finally looking at her. Her eyes smoldered.  
  
"I find him suspicious. 'Never raised a finger to him'? What was he, some sort of Rajah? He certainly acts like one." She hissed. He smiled.  
  
"You were no better, Annie, admit it. But you are right. He is no ordinary servant, and neither is she. The way they speak is almost enough to give it away, though they are quite good at disguising their voices to sound like ours." He stated, an image of Hannah entering his head and making his cheeks redden. Annie rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"Come on. The horses are getting hungry." She sighed. He shrugged ruefully.  
  
"Well, perhaps they will share their grain with us, seeing as master has refused to give us supper, tonight." He commented, as they laughingly exited the room, unaware that they had had a listener.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I.am going to take a walk outside, all right?" Haley asked, as she and Chang walked up to their bedrooms. Chang shrugged and then closed his bedroom door. Haley then snuck down the back stairwell and slipped out into the barnyard, being careful not to spill what was hidden in her skirts. When she had accidentally heard Garret's and Annie's conversation, she had immediately felt sorry for them and therefore saved most of her dinner, plus some carefully stolen rolls, to give to the two slaves. She quickly made her way into the barn, where, she had been informed, they slept. As she tiptoed through the barn, she heard soft voices in one of the tall stalls, and she knocked cautiously on the door. The talking stopped, there was a yelp and then a "Hey!", that didn't sound like either of the two servants voices.  
  
"Who is it?" Garret called out cautiously.  
  
"It.it's Hannah. I brought you something to eat, if you would like it." Haley answered. The door slowly opened, revealing two guilty faces. Haley smiled shyly, understanding their discomfort.  
  
"Don't worry. I heard nothing that was said. I was more worried about getting here without spilling the food!" She giggled, making Annie smile shyly. She beckoned Haley in, and then shut the door behind her.  
  
"Here. I tried to keep them as warm as possible." Haley commented, revealing the rolls and pastries and pieces of ham and potatoes, plus several other yummy looking things. Garret and Annie gaped at the layout, making Haley smile.  
  
"You must have given up your whole supper for us!" Garret commented. Haley's smile widened.  
  
"Not really. To tell the truth, I just put my first two helpings in here, and then ate the last two. You have no idea how much they eat! I could never have downed it all, but Marie can!" Haley laughed, causing the other two to look at her in amazement, and then grin, helping themselves to her offering.  
  
"So tell me, Hannah. Where do you come from?" Garret asked, watching closely as 'Hannah's' face turned neutral. She shifted uncomfortably and looked away.  
  
"Quite far from here, I am afraid. It took my cousin and I several days to reach here." She murmured, plucking at a string on her dress. They looked at her strangely, but said nothing.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry for that. You must be exhausted." Garret said carefully. 'Hannah' smiled back.  
  
"Not at all. We stayed at an inn not quite five miles from the city." She answered, not realizing that she had worked herself into a trap; Because Garret knew that any real servant would not stay in a fancy inn, let alone sleep at all. They would continue on until they reached their destination. He smirked at her, but said nothing. She, however, turned slightly frightened eyes toward him, as though she could read his thoughts.  
  
"So.he is your cousin?" Annie asked slyly, her eyes probing. Haley sighed in slight annoyance and amusement.  
  
"Fine, we are not actually related, perhaps, but our families are very close. We are actually more like brother and sister." 'Hannah' admitted, her eyes dreamy as she thought of the days when she, Chang, Aki, and Rose would go outside and wake quiet walks in the woods, and they times that they had snuck out of the palace to swim. Well, Haley, Aki and Rose would swim. Chang would sit on the bank, his dull eyes turned towards the sky, as if he could see something that they couldn't.  
  
"No wonder he is decent to you." Garret said, without thinking about his words. Annie jabbed him hard in the side, but surprisingly, 'Hannah' began to laugh sweetly, her giggles ringing musically throughout the barn. "He is something, isn't he.I never have found out why he is like this. I think it was just something that he had when he was small, and it sort of developed as he got older. He really is quite.'decent', once you get to know him." 'Hannah' commented, her laughter gone. The two slaves looked at each other in disbelief, but before either of them could say anything, Annie gave a shriek and jumped up, waving her hand.  
  
"OH! Something slithered over my hand! I think it was a snake!" She cried. Garret stood up.  
  
"She is terrified of snakes. Perhaps I should escort her out." But his words were interrupted by 'Hannah's' laughter.  
  
"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. It was just Shane's lizard, Zoe. She came along with us." 'Hannah' said, holding up the emerald green lizard. At the sight of it, Annie began to coo.  
  
"That's all right! I love lizards! I have one of my own in fact. Perhaps we will introduce him someday!" She murmured, picking Zoe up. Zoe immediately curled up in her hands, it's intelligent eyes turning reproachfully on Haley.  
  
'Sorry, Zodiac!' She thought, using her telepathy to make the little lizard hear. The lizard nodded slightly, a movement that only Garret caught. He had noticed that 'Hannah' had suddenly become very focused on the lizard, and he was curious to see how it would react. To his surprise, it nodded, and then looked up at Annie probingly, as though it was trying to sort out all of her secrets.  
  
'Well it had better not!' He thought, rolling his eyes and sitting back down. All of this Annie did not see, though. She was content on petting the lizard and cooing over it.  
  
"Well, we had best be going." Haley sighed, taking Zodiac away from Annie and opening the door. The three stepped out and were startled to see Chang, or 'Shane' as he was called here, standing beside his horse's stall and petting the creature's silky muzzle.  
  
"Zodiac." Chang said in a monotone voice, his eyes never leaving his horse. The lizard slipped from Haley's grasp and rushed onto the shoulder of her master in a matter of seconds, much to the astonishment of Garret and Annie.  
  
"Come, Hannah." He commanded, his eyes still refusing to stray for the beast in front of him. Hannah/Haley smiled apologetically at her two new friends, and then began to follow Chang to the barn door, leaving the two slaves quite confused and curious. But the departing two were stopped by a loud, obnoxious voice ringing out through the barnyard.  
  
"Shane? Oh, Shane?! Where are you? I want to speak with you! Shane?!" Called Marie's voice. Garret came up behind the two frozen friends and chuckled, while Annie giggled at Shane's/Chang's frozen face. Then the young Chinese man growled. Marie was not going to make this mission easy. Not if she kept trying to flirt with him and hang onto his arms. With another growl, Chang/Shane lead the other three through the shadows of the barn, and safely into the house before Marie even had a chance to spot the still lighted lamps hanging in the barn.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. The Revealing

Daphne: "YAY!!!!!!!!! I finally got this chapter up! Sorry that it took so long! I have had major writer's block! Alright. Just a little run-through of the chapter. Chang and Haley finally discover the master of the 'Czarina Cards', and Marie becomes a little less annoying. But danger is looming in the distance..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The Alluring Anthea  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Working is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Haley sighed, as she collapsed in a haystack two weeks later. Chang sat down next to her, absentmindedly petting Zoe, who was cooing softly. They were in the barn, cooling off. It was a hot day, just before supper time, and Chang and Haley had spent the whole day working in the kitchens and the fields.  
  
"Chang?" Haley asked, rising up on her elbows.  
  
Still Chang said nothing. Instead, he sat up straighter and looked around, alert. Something was not right.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Zodiac asked, turning her little head towards the direction from which a bright white aura came. It flashed brightly, and then dissipated. But it was still there, all the same.  
  
"Has either of you seen Annie?"  
  
Haley and Chang turned around to see Garret and Marie standing in the barn's doorway. For once, Marie looked frightened and unsure of herself, and Garret was holding several well-packed saddle-bags in his arms.  
  
"No, why?" Haley asked, standing up and helping Garret with the bags. He walked over to Chang's horse and draped one over it's back. Then he did the same with the other saddle bags, until five horses were packed well, and ready to go...somewhere. Then he turned around and faced them, his face like a thundercloud.  
  
"We have to go. This morning, I was working in the fields when I heard a horse ride up to the house. It was the Queen and she ordered Conrad to..." He paused, at a loss for words.  
  
"She ordered papa to kill you all." Marie sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Haley stood up in shock.  
  
"She what?! Why would she do that?" She hissed. 'How could she possibly know?' She added in her mind. Garret sighed and shrugged.  
  
"I don't have any idea. But we have to leave, now! Conrad has gone into town, and he shouldn't be back until sundown. That should give us time to escape to the next town." Garret said, mounting one of the horses. Haley gasped.  
  
"But our things! And this is so soon...how will we ever..." She stammered, as Chang pushed her towards her horse.  
  
"They packed our things. Now up." He commanded, as he climbed onto his own horse. No one questioned the fact that Chang already knew what was going on, because they were already on their horses, trotting towards the shelter of the nearby forest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is where we felt the aura." Haley whispered to Chang five minutes later, as they journeyed further into the forest. Chang nodded and then looked around, confused. The aura seemed to be all around them, now.  
  
"Annie?! ANNIE!!!" Garret yelled, standing up in his stirrups and looking high above them. Chang looked up as well and nearly fell off his horse. There, struggling against bindings of wood and earth, was the pale Annie. The piece of fabric that hid her hair had fallen off, to reveal long, pale blonde hair that fell from her head like a silken sheet. Even more shocking, beside her stood a towering gold dragon, whose red eyes were focused on the intruders.  
  
"Well, I think we found the mistress of the Czarina Cards." Haley said in awe, as she watched Annie struggle against her bonds. Chang growled. How could he have been so foolish? She had been right there in front of his face the whole time, and he had never even felt an aura from her; he did now, though. Her aura was white, with all the colors of the rainbow mixed in. It was not quite as powerful as his, but it was powerful enough.  
  
"Weakling. Two of the toughest cards to capture have teamed up to fight against her. If she had any skill at all, she would have separated them apart by now." Chang sniffed. This did not go over well with the gold dragon.  
  
"What do you know, gaki?" It hissed in a deep voice. (a/n: sound familiar? Hehehe) Xzodia, who was on Chang's shoulder, hissed and quickly changed into her true form. She growled threateningly at the gold dragon, who looked just as shocked to see her, as she had been to see him a few minutes ago.  
  
"Um, as much as this must be important to you, I do need some help here. None of my cards will work!" Annie yelped, as a vine twisted around her body and squeezed her. Chang growled again and then summoned his sword.  
  
"Fire! Burn the vines! Water! Cause the earth to turn muddy!" Chang yelled, as his sword connected with two of his cards. They sprang into action, tearing the two elements away from each other. Fire charred the wood card, and water caused the earth card to loose its upper hand. Annie fell from the hold of the wood card and landed on her dragon's outstretched neck.  
  
"Capture them, now." Chang commanded, looking bored. Annie glared at him but did as she was told. The elements were changed back into their cards in a matter of seconds, but they weren't finished yet. To Annie's shock and Chang's horror, Chang's cards floated over to Annie's and they began to spin around in a circle. Chang's other cards flew out of his pockets and then joined with Annie's two in the dance. All the while, Haley, Garret, and Marie were watching in amazement, while the two dragons simply looked outraged as they watched the floating cards.  
  
Suddenly, two of Chang's cards darted out and collided with Annie's Wood and Earth cards, causing a flash of light to temporarily blind them. When it finally dissipated, all the cards were gone, accept for Annie's two, which were lying on the ground. Chang reached into his pocket and pulled out his cards, looking through them in confusion.  
  
"My Wood and Earth are gone." He stated. Annie gasped as she picked up her cards.  
  
"What are *these*?! These aren't the Czarina Cards!" She yelped, holding out the cards. They were green and white, with strange symbols on them. Annie turned over one of the cards and look at the back.  
  
"Unity." She read. Xzodia looked over her shoulder and groaned.  
  
"Oh no! This can't be happening!" She cried. Chang and Annie looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What?" They asked in unison. The gold dragon, meanwhile, was alternately knocking his head against a tree and glaring at Chang menacingly. Every time his head hit the tree, he caused it to shake, making pine needles fall on Haley, Garret and Marie, who were trying not to laugh at how silly he looked. Zoe, however, did not find him funny, and she glared at him.  
  
"I will give it to you straight out. Your decks of magical cards are identical, so you each have the same amounts of cards. For some strange reason, your cards have merged with hers, Xiao-Chang. They merge to become one, twice as powerful card, that you both are the master of. So your Wood and Earth cards have merged with hers, to become the Unity Cards. I wonder if your mother expected this?" Zoe wondered aloud, completely ignoring Chang's and Annie's horrified looks.  
  
"*My* cards have merged with *his*?!"  
  
"*My cards have merged with *hers*?!"  
  
Annie and Chang asked in horrified unison. Haley was now holding her stomach, her face red from suppressing her laughter, while Garret had buried his face in his arm, as his chuckles became louder and louder. Marie had no idea what was going on, but she found the situation funny anyway. Zoe and the gold dragon, who must have been Flame, were glaring at each other heatedly, their eyes flashing with dislike for each other.  
  
"All right, I came on this mission to find and keep the master of the *Czarina Cards* safe. Mother said nothing about 'Unity Cards'!" Chang yelled. Haley's giggles got the best of her.  
  
"Perhaps Aunt Sakura didn't tell you, because she knew how you would react! Rose sure seemed to know, though!" Haley laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. For the first time in his life, Chang had met someone who dared to stand up against him! Moreover, it was a girl! This made the whole situation even more hilarious to her.  
  
"Wait! Aunt Sakura? You mean Princess Sakura of the Li kingdom?! She is your *mother*?!" Marie yelped, causing everyone to look at Chang. His face became impassive and he was once again the boy that Haley knew all to well.  
  
"She is." Was all he said. Marie gave a little shriek, while Garret and Annie became pale.  
  
"That would make you a prince." Garret said slowly. Chang said nothing.  
  
"He is. Prince Li Xiao-Chang of the Li kingdom. And I am Princess Haley of Wyngardium Hollow." Haley said, curtseying. This made their mouths drop open even more, and caused Flame to turn his red eyes to Zoe, who was looking smug.  
  
"Then, that is how you knew about us. But...you've been working on a farm for the past few weeks! How could you stand it?" Marie cried. Haley grinned.  
  
"Easily. We just kept telling ourselves that we would be going home soon. Unfortunately, I doubt that will happen." She said slowly. Both Annie and Garret looked apologetic.  
  
"I really think that we should move on, though, and soon. Conrad will soon come home and find us gone, and no doubt rouse the royal guard to look for us." Garret reminded them, causing Marie to shiver.  
  
"Don't make me go back. I can't face him...now." She whimpered. Haley put her arm around Marie and hugged her.  
  
"You can come with us. But I am sure that you won't always be safe. We are putting a lot at stake." She warned. Marie's eyes widened and she nodded silently.  
  
"All right, then, it is agreed. On to the next town. Are you feeling up for a trip, Anthea?" Garret asked, looking at Annie in worry. She looked quite exhausted from the battle.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Who is 'Anthea'?" Haley asked, frowning. Chang's face turned cold as he looked pointedly at Annie. Haley gasped and then smiled.  
  
"Oh, is that your whole name? I like it! It suits you, somehow." She giggled. Annie, or Anthea, as Garret called her, smiled and looked at the ground.  
  
"I will be fine, Garret. Come. We are loosing sunlight." She whispered, climbing onto her horse. Flame watched her for a moment, glared heatedly at Zodiac, and then transformed back into his lizard-form. Zodiac smirked and took the time to send a tongue of flame upon the small lizard, before she, too, changed back. Flame, who seemed unharmed, glared at her and then scurried up on Anthea's shoulder.  
  
"Um...I take it they don't get along..." Haley stated the obvious, trying to keep her laughter in check as she climbed onto her horse. Anthea grinned.  
  
"No." She answered, as they all turned their horses in the direction of the next town.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
